Divided We Fall
by prettypsycho313
Summary: This is the story of four main kids. Four kids who develop tight friendships and more over a course of a year. But how tight are these friendships and relationships, especially when the unthinkable happens.
1. Prelude

Steve was walking to school with his earbuds in, his mind in a different place as he looked around.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, causing him to almost drop his stuff as he turned around.

"Steve! You should realize that it's me by now", Sharon exclaimed, letting go of him as they continue to walk.

Steve smiled when he saw her. "Hey Shar. And I should. You do it enough times."

Sharon laughed as they walk in the school, mentally thanking all the forces of Earth that no one had tried to pick on Steve.

But soon, Rumlow and his cronies came and pushed Steve. "Move aside Carter. We got unfinished business with Mr. America here.", he spat, pushing Sharon into Rollins's arms as he dragged Steve away.

"Let me go!", Sharon exclaims as she struggling in Rollins's grip before breaking out and pushing him away.

Jack spit on the ground. "Didn't your Aunt teach you anything about staying away when you're supposed to?".

Sharon laughed at Jack. "Nah. She didn't. Even so, I won't stand still. And if you touch me again, my aunt will be the last thing you have to worry about". She glared at him, satisfied when Jack scurried off. She turned around, before running off in the direction that Rumlow dragged Steve in.

Meanwhile, Rumlow and his cronies continued to punch Steve as he tried to fight back, spitting out blood as the attackers laughed.

"You ready to give up?", Rumlow asked, laughing.

Steve stood back up and shook his head. "I can do this all day.", He said before trying to punch the others, who just pinned him to the wall before Rumlow started punching him again.

Soon, Steve was getting tired of the punching, but was not expecting to hear a voice say,"Hey! Leave him alone!.".

Steve groaned. He did not need some jerk butting in. But he was quickly let down as Rumlow talked to the stranger. He took that time to gather his stuff and start to walk away.

Soon, the stranger caught up with him and said. "Hey. Are you okay?", running in front of him and turning to look at him.

"I'm fine. I had him on the ropes.", Steve muttered continuing to walk, the stranger running after him.

"I got to admit, I didn't think I would see a punk getting beat up on my first day. Anyway, I'm Bucky. What's your name? I can't keep calling you punk in my head.", he asked, smiling at Steve, who muttered, "Steve".

"Ok Stevie. Nice to meet you. Anyway, what's your first class?", he asked, throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"English with Ms. Hill.", Steve responded, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky grinned. "Awesome. Let's go together.", he said, his arm still around Steve.

Steve chuckled and smiled a little at Bucky as they walked to class.

Sharon grimaced as she looked around, trying to find Steve. She continued to run before she crashed into someone and fell.

"Shit.", she muttered, quickly getting up and seeing a red haired girl smirking at her and extending her hand. "Hello. Natasha.", the girl says helping her up.

Sharon smiled at her. "Sharon", she says, shaking Natasha's hand before asking. "You haven't seen, by any chance, a kid getting dragged by some asshats, have you?".

Natasha chuckled as she shook her head. "Nah. But I did see the new kid start chattering to him as they walked inside.

Sharon laughed. "Was he moping around like usual?", She asked, laughing even harder when Natasha nodded.

Soon, the warning bell rang, and Natasha said. "Crap. Got to go to class. See ya soon.", before running off.

Sharon stayed where she was for a minute, processing what had happened before running quickly to class.


	2. Chapter 1

As Bucky and Steve walked to class, Bucky wondered what a small punk like Steve had done to piss off Brock. He knew Brock wasn't that rude. Was he?

He turned to Steve and asked carefully, "So, what happened back there?", looking at Steve's injuries for the first time.

Steve looked at Bucky and frowned. "Rumlow being a bastard, like usual. I'm fine.", he said, looking away from Bucky, and choosing to focus on a scratch on his arm.

"You don't look fine! You have scratches everywhere! You're bleeding!", Bucky exclaims, trying to get a good look at Steve's injuries, before Steve turned and covered his arms.

"I said I'm fine.", Steve says, as they reach the classroom. Steve walks inside quickly, taking his seat, leaving Bucky to wonder what exactly was happening with Steve.

\--

Sharon ran into her class, Government, and sat down, her mind still on that Natasha girl.

"Damn. She's pretty", She thought as she got out her stuff, leaning back in her chair when she finished.

She looked around the room and silently groaned when she saw a picture of Aunt Peggy hanging on the wall. She'd been seeing a lot of pictures of her Aunt, especially after she had gotten reelected for senator.

Was it so bad to want a class where she wasn't in her aunt's shadow?

Sighing, she sat back up as the rest of the students ran into the room.

Soon, her great friend, Wanda slid into the seat near her and grinned. "So.. How are you?", She asked, getting her stuff out as well.

Sharon smiled at her and said. "I'm good. Rumlow was being a bastard again, but that's normal.".

Wanda looked at her and said. "I'm glad that you're good. But you have got to report that son of a bitch. He keeps trying to bully you guys.".

Sharon shrugged. "They won't care. It's okay, though. We can deal. ", She says, before the teacher started the lesson.

Sharon tried to listen, she really did, but her mind soon wandered off to a certain redhead.

"I need to know more about her.", Sharon finally decided. "Hopefully, I can see her again.", She thought as she twirled her pencil.

"See who?", Wanda asked as Sharon blushed, realizing that she said the last part out loud. Wanda smirked as she turned around in her chair while the teacher droned about the subject.

Wanda wiggled her eyebrows as Sharon, her face still red, whispers, "There is this girl, Natasha.".

"Ooh. How did you two meet?", Wanda whispered back.

"Well, I was looking for Steve. And I ran into her?", Sharon whispered back quickly.

"Well, I'm telling that story in your wedding. Just watch me", Wanda says, before quickly looking back to the teacher.

The teacher stopped speaking and glared at Sharon, looking at Peggy's picture and back at her, before turning back to the board and continuing the lecture.

"Yeah. I know my aunt is awesome, you don't need to keep reminding me of that.", Sharon muttered under her breath. She looked back at the board and tried to listen to the teacher.

\--

Natasha was in her own class, sitting in the back with Clint as she got her stuff out and stole a slice of pizza from Clint, causing him to glare at her. Natasha smirked at him before trying to turn back into the lesson, before her mind drifted off.

That blonde girl seemed familiar, but Natasha couldn't put her finger on it. "Fuck. I have to find out who she is", she muttered, thankful that Clint couldn't hear her.

Natasha started to twirl her pencil, one of her nervous habits and Clint looked over.

"What happened?", He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing.", She replies.

Clint looks at her for a minute before quieting himself and saying. "Ok. Fine. Anyway, did you hear back from that dance teacher?", He asks softly, referring to Natasha's recent audition with a prestigious ballet teacher.

"Clint. Not here.", Natasha hissed, before softening her tone and whispering,"Not yet.", trying to hide her own nervousness on whether she would get in.

But of course, Clint always had a knack at understanding her and whispered,"You'll get in. You got this. I believe in you.".

Natasha smiled a little and nodded happily.

\--

Steve sat down at his usual seat, and his eyes followed Bucky as he chose to sit in the back. He wanted to go talk to him again, but decided against it when he saw Sam enter the classroom. Sam smiled at him and sat down. "Did you get mugged.", Sam asked, glancing at Steve's injuries.

"No. I got makeup tips from a zombie.", Steve replies, completely deadpan.

"Well, that zombie was a good teacher, cuz you look like trash.", Sam retorted.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. Anyway, it was that bastard Rumlow. And then, some jerk thought I was a damsel in fricking distress. Do I look like a damsel in distress?", Steve asked.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?", Sam replied, laughing as Steve chucked a paper ball at him.

"Fuck you", Steve repeated, no malice in his voice as he also laughed before turning back to the lesson.

\--

Bucky chose to sit away from Steve, and in the back.

While Ms. Hill was speaking, Bucky kept thinking back to Steve. "What did Brock want with him?", he thought. He knew Brock. Brock wouldn't do such a thing. Would he?

He kept glancing at Steve as well. Well, it wasn't his fault that the tiny chihuahua looked so damn cute.

He kept thinking, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly took it out and saw a text from Pierce. "You better come home Right after school, or else ", the text read. Fuck Pierce, who did he think he was.

Bucky frowned as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "This bastard married Ma not even a month ago and he thinks he can control me?", Bucky thought bitterly, ignoring the looks that he got from the other students as he put his head in his hands.

"Fuck this.", He muttered.


End file.
